Police Comics Vol 1 13
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Mister Mire Other Characters: * Homer Twitchel * Zambi ze Soothzayer Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Joan Rogers * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle13 = The Mouthpiece: "The Human Bomber" | Synopsis13 = A tank factory seemed to be getting bombed in air raids; it was built next to a steep mountain, which had an old forgotten mountain cable-chair lash-up, rigged down the side of it and across the valley. Two German saboteurs, Von Drule and his assistant, were using this apparatus to drop bombs on the roof of the factory. Late that night, District Attorney Bill Perkins puts on his black mask and becomes the Mouthpiece, and prowls the mountain looking for clues. He finds the cable-chair equipment, just as Von Drule, with a bushel of small aerial bombs, gets ready to swoop down for another bombing run. He's got a good head start when the Mouthpiece shows up, shoots the assistant in the head, and reverses the machinery, interrupting the "human bomber's" deadly stunt, but Von Drule cuts the chair free, and slides away very rapidly. The Mouthpiece, using a horseshoe hooked over the cable, pursues the out-of-control chair down the mountain cable. Mouthhpiece overtakes Von Drule, and tussles with him, dumping the load of bombs out, over an empty open space, then dumps out the saboteur himself, to hit the ground, unconscious enough for Officer Clancy to arrest him. | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Von Drule ** his henchman Other Characters: * Officer Clancy Locations: * Hacklehead Mountain ** Tank Factory, base of Mt. Hacklehead | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Earth-Two: ** , Phantom Lady, the Human Bomb and Manhunter all chronologically appeared last in . * Firebrand: ** Captions refer to Slugger as Ensign Reilly's shipmate ** Joan Rogers has been coincidentally temporarily assigned to the Red Cross effort in Cairo, in the far Pacific, and now back in an American city, every time Ensign Reilly and enlisted sailor Dunn have gone ashore. ** This is the final Golden Age appearance of Firebrand. He appears next in . * This is the final appearance of [[William Perkins (Quality Universe)|the Mouthpiece]]. ** Mouthpiece just flat guns down Von Drule's henchman with a shot to the head, no ultimatums, no warning, no nothing. ** At the end of this story, despite ample circumstantial evidence, Officer Clancy still has not made the connection between D.A. Perkins and the Mouthpiece. * Plastic Man: "Presenting the Man Who Can't Be Harmed" is also reprinted in , and . * Spirit: "Johnny Marston" was originally printed in The Spirit comic strip #6/30/1940 by Register and Tribune Syndicate. It is reprinted in the Spirit Archives, Volume 1. * This is the final appearance of Steele Kerrigan. * Also featured in this issue of Police Comics were: ** Burp the Twerp: "The Alaskan Caper" by Jack Cole ** "Dark Bayou" (text story, featuring Dick Mace) by Robert Hyatt ** Dewey Drip, art by John Devlin ** Super Snooper, by Gill Fox | Trivia = | Recommended = * All-Star Squadron * Freedom Fighters * Phantom Lady * Plastic Man | Links = }}